Un ángel sin alas  SasuSaku
by Wosda
Summary: ¿Los ángeles pueden morir? Aquella duda siempre había rondado mi cabeza, y ahora que ella moría, entendía que era posible. Los ángeles mueren al desafiar las leyes de Dios, y ella, al enamorarse de mí, acababa de firmar su pasaje al infierno.


Avancé desde la oscuridad hacia la cama, paré cerca de la única luz, proveniente de una vela, justo al lado de su lecho. Solo quería verle.

Su agonía era desgarradora, y en su mente solo cabía lugar para su delirio.

_Mi ángel sufría…_

Sus labios articularon unas cuantas palabras inentendibles para mí, el solo verle allí al borde una muerte absurda me había traumado.

―Sasuke ―llamó entonces, le mire a los ojos, ¿Cómo podía caber tanto dolor en ellos?

―No hables, debes ahorrar energías ―le dije con paciencia, mientras ella alzaba una de sus manos, la cual se aferro de mi camina, obligándome a sentarme a la orilla de la cama.

―No necesito ahorrar la energía que ya no tengo, se que muero Sasuke ―dijo pronunciando mi nombre con dulzura, se sentó sobre el colchón y con un acto simple peco ante los ojos de dios, al besar a un ser del bando enemigo…

Sus dulces labios aprisionaron los míos, instantáneamente se separo de mí y ahora fui yo quien le tomo el rostro acercándolo al mío, solo para saborear sus dulces y prohibidos labios.

El tacto de sus dedos contra mi nuca me hicieron sentir un pequeño escalofríos, su piel era tan cálida y la mía tan fría…

Profundice mas el beso, brindándole toda la pasión que ella quería, pero debíamos separarnos…

Me invito a acostarme a su lado, y así lo hice, ella se acurruco en mis brazos, y yo acaricie sus cabellos, escuchando con atención el sonar de su débil corazón…

Mi ángel moría, ¿Por qué dios permitía que uno de sus amados muriera?, ¿Cómo podía un ángel morir?

Su respiración era lenta y calmada, demasiado calmada, su pecho casi no se movía ante el acto inconsciente de su respiración, y su cuerpo había comenzado a perder calor.

―Sakura ―le llamé para que no cerrase los ojos, no quería verla morir, no quería, ¿pero que podía yo hacer?, sentía la necesidad de quedarme a su lado, de ser yo el que compartiera esos últimos minutos de vida que le quedaban.

Yo jamás me perdonaría dejarla sola, aunque ella me fuese a dejar a mi…

Bese su cuello con ternura y lujuria, sintiendo el deseo de beber su sangre, pero no lo hice, no me atrevería a herirla, no a mi ángel…

Recordé las palabras de mi padre, y la ironía vino a mí.

"Terminaras quemado en el infierno por andar con ese ser"

Pero, después de todo, yo estaba condenado al fuego del infierno tan solo por ser lo que era, un vampiro…

―Sasuke-kun, quiero verte el rostro ―me pidió en un hilo de voz, le complací y me acosté frente a ella, dejando que mi mirada se perdiese en sus jades…

―Ya no quiero que te quedes más ―dijo ella, ella sabía lo que yo sentía, ella sabía que yo agonizaría aun más que ella por su pérdida.

―No me iré ―le dije serio, ella no dijo nada, solo se limito a observarme. Los minutos comenzaron a correr, y pronto pude ver como la muerte llegaba a ella.

Se notaba que los parpados le pesaban, y sus orbes jade ahora mostraban únicamente el abismó por el cual ella caería, un abismo sin fondo…

Me levante de la cama y sostuve una de sus manos, ella cerró los ojos y pesadamente volvió a abrirlos, encontrándose con mi rostro que se acercaba al de ella.

Bese sus labios con ternura, sintiendo como ella me regalaba los últimos segundos de su vida.

Me separe de ella y con un leve movimiento de labios pronuncie las palabras que ella siempre había querido escuchar, pero que yo jamás había querido decir.

―Te amo ―una sonrisa surco sus labios, y un par de lágrimas rodaron por la piel de su rostro, y sus labios quisieron articular las mismas palabras para mí, pero no se lo permitieron…

Su corazón ya no latía, y su vida de había extinguido.

Mi ángel se había quedado sin alas…

Unas lagrimas impregnadas de sangre se deslizaron por mi rostro, las seque con la manga de mi camisa y la luz mortecina de la vela que antes había alumbrado la habitación se apagó.

Salí del lugar y me marché a mi hogar, solo para descubrir que no aguantaba, me encerré en mi ataúd y dormí hasta la noche siguiente.

Me levante con pesadez, salí de mi casa en dirección al bosque, donde encontraría mi muerte.

Los vampiros que me cazaban por fin me habían "atrapado", y me quemarían en la hoguera.

Amarraron mis brazos detrás de mi espalda, y comenzaron a planear donde esparcirían mis cenizas.

Solo me había tomado unos segundos averiguar que sin ella no podría vivir, y solo tomaría unos minutos para que las llamas consumieran mi cuerpo, y así, rescataría a mi ángel de las llamas, porque ella no merecía vivir allí…

Porque ella no merecía pagar por haber amado prohibida mente.

Porque nadie merece el infierno por amar

Estaba listo, corrí hacia el fuego y salte a las llamas…

―Espérame…―susurré para dejar que las llamas lamieran mi piel, pronto mi ángel y yo volveríamos a vernos…

FIN


End file.
